Be Mine
by Virgo Writer
Summary: Touya was about 95% positive that he had no feelings for Akizuki Nakuru, romantic or otherwise. Yukito happily provided the niggling 5%. TouyaNakuru Valentines one-shot.


**Be Mine**

A/N: I've been holding onto this one especially for Valentines Day. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own **Card Captor Sakura**.

* * *

Summary: Touya was about 95% positive that he had no feelings for Akizuki Nakuru, romantic or otherwise. Yukito happily provided the niggling 5%. TouyaNakuru Valentines one-shot.

* * *

Be Mine

"Why do these girls keep asking me out?" Touya complained exasperatedly as he glanced pityingly at another of his spurned lovers. He disliked being so hard on girls, but he always thought it best to make himself abundantly clear in all circumstances.

Yukito shrugged, hardly looking up from his lunch spread as he commented flippantly, "I guess they just want you to be their 'valentine'.

"You know, you should be nicer to them, Touya," he added, finally looking up and sporting a gleeful smile that forewarned of terrible things for the other young man. He ignored Touya's hardly suppressed groan.

"You keep this up, people are going to think you're gay."

Touya's features hardened in response. "You of all people should know I'm not."

He glared stonily at his best friend who showed none of his own awkwardness and embarrassment with regards to their romantic past. They had tried the whole relationship thing – in their first year of college as these things usually occur – but it became quickly apparent that while he loved Yukito dearly, Touya was strictly of the heterosexual persuasion, and any attempts to test that had not ended well. Yukito was very understanding about it all, happy to remain friends in the stead of lovers, but Touya couldn't help but feel guilty about how things turned out.

"There's just nobody I'm interested in," Touya defended, not betraying his own emotions. "You can't blame me for being choosy."

Yukito's smile didn't falter as he latched onto Touya's poor defence. "I think you need to expand your horizons, Touya," he told his friends. "You've got a serious type going on here and it really doesn't seem to be working for you."

"I don't have a type," Touya argued, sure that he was right about this.

"No?"" Yukito replied nonchalantly. "Let's just think about this, Touya. Both Kaho and I are ruled by the moon," he explained, ignoring the way that Touya's featured darkened into a murderous expression at the mention of his other ex. "We're both quiet introverts. We're both sensitive to others, and mutely affectionate people. We're both very observant and intuitive about things. We both have our mysterious ways, and although I'd consider myself rather more upbeat than Kaho, we're both quite serious people.

"We even have the same taste in men," he finished cheerfully, alluding to his other self who was still pining away inside him for Clow Reed. Recent developments had revealed that Kaho, like Yue, had not been able to see beyond the master magician that Eriol was in another life, in order to see the person he was now. The rather messy break up had led to Eriol's return to Tomoeda two years ago, and a blossoming relationship with his aptly termed partner in crime, Dadouji Tomoyo.

"Two people do not make a type," Touya argued moodily, his lips set in a tight line.

"It does if they're the only two people you've ever shown interest in," Yukito countered. "At the very least it's a trend."

"I've been interested in other people," came Touya's sulky reply as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Yukito scoffed. "Like who?"

"Like . . ." Touya trailed off, racking his brain for the answer; Yukito grinned at how hard this was for his friend. "Like . . . Nakuru!"

The light haired male's eyes bulged at the admission (or so he thought). He never would have thought Touya would admit to his feelings for the female member of their trio – for Yukito was sure there had been _feelings_ for Nakuru right from the start. He was surprised to hear Touya so openly confessing his interest for her with only a little prodding. He had expected to have to work much harder to get to that point. The plan had not in-

"Hey, Tou-kun. Yukito-kun," she replied casually as she plotted herself down on the seat beside Yukito who jumped in surprise. His other self cursed her for her stealthy ways and, as though sensing it, Nakuru gave him a very Ruby Moon-esque measured look.

"So what were you guys chatting about?" she asked cheerfully as she leaned across the table to steal one of Touya's chips.

"Just how Touya has a- ouch!" Yukito's explanation was cut off by a swift kick from Touya under the table.

"Are you okay, Yukito-kun?" Nakuru asked gently, concern washing her features.

"Um-hmm," Yukito replied tightly, recovering a little as he glared at his best friend. "I'm fine, Nakuru-chan," he assured her. "It seems I managed to kick myself in the shin."

"Okay," she drawled sceptically, blinking back her disbelief. "You were say-"

"We were talking about the festival next weekend," Touya cut in quickly before Yukito had the chance to reply. "I'll go with you if you want," he added with casual indifference.

"But it's for Valentine's Day," she answered, confusion creasing her features.

"So?" Touya replied, not really seeing the point of her object.

"Well, Touya," she said, hardly repressing an eye roll as her voice took on a patronizing tone, "traditionally speaking, the girls are supposed ask the guys to the Valentine's festival. Not the other way 'round."

Touya let out an indignant sniff. "Well, fine then," he replied sulkily, falling into a stony silence as he gave her a pointed stare. She suspected that she was supposed to find this intimidating.

"Well?" he huffed after a few moments of his most imposing glare.

"Well what?" Nakuru asked. She never could understand Touya and his strange moods.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Um . . . I don't really know," she shrugged, looking serious as she contemplated his 'suggestion'. "I think I'd like to consider all my options first."

She offered him a warm smile before adding, as a sort of appeasement, "you're definitely on my top ten."

_'Yeah,'_ the voice in her head confirmed scornfully, _'as in places one through to nine, with Yukito in place ten for when he refuses.'_

"This isn't an indefinite offer," Touya replied darkly. His face contorted into a sulky pout that was so adorable that Nakuru couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"You really are bad at this," she mused, restraining herself from pinching his cheeks when his expression became even more sulky. "It's a good thing you're cute, Touya, because I don't think I've ever been asked out worse in my life."

Touya raised one eyebrow at her, his head lifting cockily. "I thought you were asking _me _out?" he asked with a somewhat sanctimonious (and considerably sexy) look, as he apparently regained some of his footing. The boost to his ego may have been the source of this.

Nakuru blushed but recovered quickly – looks like that were sure to be the death of her one of these days. "You haven't really given me any reason to," she argued back, her stubborn streak urging her into the foray. "I mean, really, Tou-kun, what reason do I have to take you over say . . . Yukito-kun?" she asked, gesturing to the man sitting beside her and only other candidate on her list.

He gave her another of those devastatingly sexy, sanctimonious looks as his lips pulled up into a teasing smirk. "Well for starters," he said slowly, a glimmer of amusement lighting up his dark eyes, "you and I don't have the same taste in men.

"Shall I go on?" he asked as Yukito chuckled loudly at his response.

"Alright, bad example," Nakuru conceded huffily, crossing her arms over her chest (an action that naturally attracted the attention of any straight man in the vicinity including the one opposite her whose recalcitrant eyes wavered downwards momentarily).

"How about him?" she asked, pointing out a random male nearby.

Touya took a quick glance to assess the competition. He knew he shouldn't have been enjoying it as much as he was, but Nakuru was just one of those people it was fun to rile up (much like his sister) and now that he knew he could, he tended to take advantage of it – he liked to think of it as revenge for the harrowing experience she had put him through five years ago. It had definitely facilitated the easy friendship that now existed between the three of them.

"I think he's going with her," he deadpanned, gesturing flippantly to the girl sitting next to the boy she had indicated.

"I meant him," she huffed, gesturing to a male in the same direction.

"Not as cute as me," Touya replied easily, the smug smile on his face challenging her to dissent.

She didn't, instead adding, "or nearly as modest." It wasn't like she didn't agree with him.

"How about him?"

Touya glanced over his shoulder at the boy she was indicating to now, and scoffed aloud at the mere child. "Too young," he told her simply.

"Just admit I'm your best prospect, and I'll be happy to accompany you, Zuki-chan," he assured with an easy smile on his lips.

"I told you not to call me that!" she exclaimed, her voice coming out louder than she intended. How she wished she hadn't given him whatever opening had allowed him to get the upper hand. How quickly the tables did turn in his favour.

"But, Zuuuukiiii-chaaannn . . ." he whined with the look of a devil.

"Fine," she muttered exasperatedly. "If I ask you to the festival, will you agree not to call me that?"

"For now," he agreed, smirking once again.

"Fine," she agreed, getting up from her seat. "I'll pick you up at six.

"Bye, Yukito-kun," she said cheerfully, her mood changing instantly as she waved good bye to her silver-haired friend before turning back to Touya and dismissing him with a dark, "anata." It was unclear which connotation she was going for.

Touya almost chuckled aloud at her expression as she left, looking rather satisfied with himself. Yukito, on the other hand, looked thoroughly amused and caught Touya's attention as a not so well restrained chuckle escaped his lips.

"What's so funny?" Touya asked, having the worst suspicion that it was him.

Yukito shrugged, smiling beatifically as he replied. "I just thought it was . . ._ interesting_," he said, pausing briefly to find the right word, "how determined you were to have Nakuru-chan go the festival with you. I hadn't realized that the festival was so important to you."

"I was just trying to prove a point," Touya sulked, losing ground once again.

"What point?" Yukito asked kindly, his glasses flashing knowingly – it was a gesture that Touya had come to associate with Clow Reed and all his creations and incarnations. "That there was someone else you were interested in?"

"I'm expanding my horizons like you said," Touya replied sardonically. "Isn't that enough? Please stop with the psychoanalysis before I have to top myself."

"Of course, Touya," he nodded, smiling still. "I just can't help but wonder . . . why Nakuru? You could have had any girl. Someone else would have asked you for sure, so why go to all this trouble to convince Nakuru in particular?"

"Well . . . I . . . uh . . . what I meant . . . was . . . I . . . um . . ." Touya stuttered awkwardly, unable to find the words to explain himself.

And Yukito just grinned at his poor, painfully oblivious friend. This – he was sure – would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**Translation:**

_Anata: _(1) you, impersonal/formal; (2) darling


End file.
